The Birth of a Brigade
by JeanKazuhiza
Summary: When an entire continent is near the brink of unstability and hopelessness, a brigade is born. The origin of LatAm Brigade. Prologue is Up!
1. Prologue

_**Sometimes there's truth in old cliches. There can be no real peace without justice. And without resistance there will be no justice.**_

_**-Arundhati Roy, Indian writer and social activist.**_

Justice, a word that by these days doesn't mean nothing to no one, a new decade begins as we slowly we ignorate the traditions that became the staple to build societies and help them to stay stronger, fruitful and stable.

These days, the innocent people are condemned to feel opressed by the strongest people or the people who have the power to abuse them, because of the simple fact of being superior in other aspects, such as intelligence, wealth or force.

However, when an entire continent tought that nothing could go worse than this, a brigade was about to born, this was just the beginning.

**11:20 AM  
>Santiago, Chile.<strong>

Santiago, the metropolis of Chile, located in Región Metropolitana (or R.M.), a city that, because of it's evident centralization, a lot fast food restaurants, too much malls, a lot of inmigrants and better chances for a job, most chileans tend to think that Chile is actually Santiago, and the rest of the country it's just nothing, contrasting with the general quote that says "Santiago it's not Chile".

But despite this notable defect, the other regions of this slim country have also their treasures, their flora and fauna and their regional foods.

Now, a 23-year old man was standing in a green park, he was wearing a black coat, a blue long-sleeve shirt, light blue jeans and and black sneakers. He also has light skin, brown eyes and short brown hair.

The man sighed as the cold but sweet air was running through his lungs, nothing else but peace could be smelled.

The place would be perfect for children to play, schoolboys to gather in a football game... or a date for two lovingbirds.

A 18-year old girl was running in the park, she had a long brown hair, tied in a long braid, grey eyes, light skin. She was wearing a green bandana, and a white and green seifuku, grey socks and brown shoes. She had a slim, yet athletic body.

"Jean-kun!" shouted the girl. "I'm so sorry for coming late!"

The youngster, named Jean, took a breath. "It's okay, Non-chan" he said gently. "Now, let's walk through the park. Today, it's beautiful day".

The girl, Waku Nozomi, drawed a smile on her face.

This youngster, Jean Kazuhiza, is a former professional wrestler, his career went faster than a wrecking train in flames, being World Champion, Two-time Tag Team Champion and Hardcore champion. Eventually, he felt that he already carved his name in the industry, so he took the desicion of retiring.  
>And now works as a bully hunter, as he always hated bullies, vowing that what happened to him as a child, will never happen to other kids.<p>

Waku Nozomi, she is Jean's girlfriend.

When she had 11 years, she was interned in an hospital, so she was afflicted with leukemia, then she was about to die. However, there's a reason for that she's alive, the rumors say that a witch from Majokai, Kingdom of Witches, gave away a decade of her life, to give Non-chan a second chance to live.

Now, Waku is studying her last year on Greentree School, a student-specific school, when leaves school, her desire is to study to become a doctor.

"Non-chan, you want ice cream?" asked Jean gently.

"Arigato, Jean-sama!" replied Non-chan while blushing.

As they walk to the Ice Cream Shop, Non-chan wraps her arms into Jean's right arm, giggling like a girl hugging a new baby dog.

Later on, after choosing the flavors and paying the ice cream, Jean and Non-chan walk through the park as they see children playing around, thinking nothing could be more sweet that being a kid, as their happiness build and they bond friendships.

For them, everything could be normal, that's so until then...

BOOM!

A explosion was heard a few meters from the park, anyone would think it was dynamite, which it caused the explosion.

But it was less than dynamite what caused the explosion, little did Jean and Non-chan know what they were about to find.

It was a man wearing a futuristic military uniform, it's boots, gloves, underwear, and head were black, and the rest was grey, the eyes in a yellow visor with a red line, he looked groggy for a few seconds for the explosion, he unconsciously asked "Can anyone here give me a donut before i arrive earth?". Then the man colapsed with his face on the ground, like he was kissing earth, just in a painful way.

But the man was not alone, he was coming with a grey robot, a weakling, it had thin legs and arms that end in hands and feet made in iron in a decent state, his head was light like an cellphone, and he had two round glass eyes and something brightful that it looked like it's mouth, it was a robot.  
>It was pressing something on it's left arm, which it was like a keyboard or something. "We are on the..."<br>It's head falled into the ground then it grabbed it.

Jean and Non-chan looked in confusion. How and why did these people arrive here?


	2. The Warrior from Santiago PT1

**Once again, i have a lengthy battle with writers block, so i hope my psychiatric's tips work this time.**

**I can't overvalue my writing but, i can't undervalue it neither, so i hope you enjoy it at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Warrior from Santiago Part 1.<strong>

Later on, after that awkward arrival into the Republic of Chile and Santiago too, Jean and Non-chan helped the two individuals and took them into a restaurant. These guys looked so weird to them, that, somehow have awaken an interesent in both lovingbirds.

The waiter was pouring on a cup a few liters of coffee, this was for the musclebound man, who had already regained his conscience and mood, then he grinned, showing his white teeth while covering it with a proud chuckle.

But the robot wasn't for his best mood, as it was just with a depressed face, like it just felt that nothing could make sense for him, anymore.

"So you guys say, that you come all the way from the year 1.000.000?" asked gently Waku Nozomi.

"Yeah" replied the man, before drinking a sip of coffee, like a brute. The robot looked at the man as he glared a him deeply. "What?"

"The pinky" whispered the robot in a annoying tone.

"The pinky and the brain..." started to sing the man.

"You must extend your pinky, your little finger, you gorilla brain!" hissed angrily the robot, while his eyes went red in rage.

"Are you kidding me? Drinking a cup of coffee while extending your pinky, that manner is for pussies!" snapped the man.

"We enter into a restaurant and you are behaving like a caveman already!" protested the robot back.

Jean clears his throat, calling the attention of both individuals, the wrestler looks at them as his lips are about to a question that might clear all doubts inside his mind. "We forgot to ask your names, also, how did you arrive here in the present, that is, for you, the past".

"I'm the Officer Buck Tuddrusel, proud member of Time Squad" responded the man while saluting.

"I'm the L-3000 model, but you can call me Larry" replied the robot in a effeminate way, then he changed his mood to serious. "It all began a day when..."

_Flashback_

_Teleporting back to the year 1.000.000 after a somewhat succesful mission in 1896 in Athens, Buck Tuddrusel and L-3000 arrive back at their base in just an explosion._

_"Wait! You are forgetting something!" protested L-3000. "You promised me that we would search and take Otto back!"_

_"Aw come on!" bellowed Buck Tuddrusel, nonchalantly. "Otto can take care by himself"._

_"You know very well that Otto is a child!" retorted back L-3000. "He can't defend himself, how must be the poor!"_

_"Blah, blah, blah" mocked Buck. "So much priority for a child..."_

_Both are interrupted by the alarm. That alarm usually sounds when something in time is not going well, such as Gandhi refusing to fight for India's independence, instead going for tap dancing or Blackbeard being an ecologist, when he should be a fearful pirate._

_Buck and Larry go into the computer, which receives a message._

_A VIDEO MESSAGE FROM THE TIME SQUAD CHIEF INSPECTOR_

_In the screen, the man had a slim body, a grey moustache, wearing a futuristical eye visor, without the black cloth that most members of the Time Squad are accostumbed to wear, the man wears a black shirt with black buttons, a dark green cape, white pants, and black boots. It seemed like this man came from England during the Victorian Era._

_"Officer Buck Tuddrusel and Unit L-3000" said the man in a straight and firm voice, which it sound like the prototype of every no-nonsense sargeant. "We need you in the Time Squad Higher Court, right now!"_

_Larry screamed like a little girl while holding his arms over his head. "That means we've done something wrong, i think you didn't convice these aristocrats to realize the Modern Olympic Games in a non-violent way!"_

_"You're both accused of the crime of the robbery of a very important item in the History Museum, the AK-47 rifle which Chilean President Salvador Allende commited suicide"_

_Buck gasped as he protested. "Rubbish! I would never take that, even if that weapon was used by a socialist!". Then he turns to Larry. "Larry, we must prove our innocence, we never been in the History Museum in a very long time!"_

_Larry wipes himself as he complains. "It's better than we have some evidence that helps to prove our claims". Then he opens the lid on his right arm and presses a few buttons to teleport them to the Time Squad Higher Court._

_The teleportation goes in a few miliseconds into another building, which it's located near Mars, in a few meter away from the atmosphere of this reddish rocky planet, a base was located on it's orbit. It was a base that looked it like was a government building, just made metal with metal with metal, pride with pride, dedication with dedication._

_Then, upon arriving into the usual explosion, Buck and Larry run through the stairs of the building as their trial begins._

_Already inside the building, the Time Squad Chief Inspector, the man who talked to Buck and Larry, looked at them, on his eyes a orange flame of angry was boiling inside these eye-gobles behind those visors. The trial was private, so no witnesses, just the acussed and the judge._

_"Officer Buck Tuddrusel and Unit L-3000, you're accused of stealing the AK-47 rifle which Salvador Allende used to kill himself during the 1973 coup d'etat, now before i dictate the sentence, the robbery ocurred at 1:30 AM, i will hear your version"._

_Buck chuckled nerviously before saying. "Well, we weren't at the museum at that time, we were sleeping in our headquarters, i was sleeping soundly, while Larry was spenting time reviewing the computer"_

_Larry was looking nervously, when, suddenly a rifle appeared on his back, magically, the rifle had some dry blood on the cannon of the gun, it was the AK-47 rifle!_

_The slim robot grabbed it and looked at it, he squealid in horror! The evidence was on it's own hands!_

_"IN FRAGANTI!" shouted the man angrily._

_Larry was very shocked and stuttered in horror, trying to clarify the situation. But no matter what he could try, i couldn't work._

_A group of guards grabbed the two individuals and scuffed them as the man was about to give the sentence._

_"So, i shall declare you guilty of robbery, and as punishment, you're vanished from Time Squad for the rest of your existence!"_

_Then, the man pressed a button, making from a wall of the building open and on it, a gigantic laser cannon came out. This cannon would choose randomly the place and time where the exiled would be punished for his actions._

_But as the cannon was charging, Larry uses his mini-computer on his arm and then..._

_BOOM!_

_It only lacked a few seconds to the laser to reach them, but instead, they were teleported to another place, they escaped from the laser by only just these seconds._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how we came here, in the present" said Buck as he ended the story.

Larry covers his eyes, like if he were crying. "Why? Why? I didn't do it! I wasn't in the museum at least for two years!"

"And if we try to put a feet on the Time Squad Headquarters or any of their bases, we will be executed" added Buck nervously.

"They'll break our bones, and they'll will eat our flesh" wailed Larry.

Buck heard that and glared at Larry. "Hey, Vista brain! You are a robot, you have no bones nor flesh!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Knowitall, i was trying to be dramatic!" responded Larry while putting his left hand on his chest.

"Hey!" called Jean to Buck and Larry "I think you're going to need some help, if there's something that angers me, it's besides that it deals something related with the story of my country, is that whoever who framed you, gets away with it, i always hated people like that, and i'll give them the punishment they deserve".

Claps are heard from someone, it was Non-chan, who looked somewhat amused at her boyfriend. Jean just chuckled.

"So... you'll help us?" asked Larry while smiling a bit and joining his fingers between.

Jean simply nods.

"That means that you'll clear our names?" asked Buck Tuddrusel, he was full of joy, now they have someone who wants to prove their innocence.

"So, can you lead the way to the year 1.000.000?" asked Jean while cracking his knuckles.

"Sure!" said Larry joyfully. "I ask you two to gather with us now"

Jean, Non-chan, and Buck gather arround Larry as he presses the buttons in just a few seconds and a explosion engulfs them...

What will Jean and Non-chan find in the year 1.000.000?

* * *

><p><strong>Jean: So that was second episode, enjoy it. RxR!<strong>


End file.
